


The Bar

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Frist Meetings, M/M, One Night Stands, meeting over drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Base on the prompt "Can I buy you a drink "  Cas meets Dean in a bar  one Friday night after a rough week at work . Not excepting much from the one night spent together .. he surprise to find himself  going back the next week...





	

They say when it rains it pours but in Castiel's case not only did it pour but  it flooded.  His week had  consisted of one disaster after another .  Now that his work  week had finally come to an end  instead of going home like he normally would have  he found himself  at the little bar that was just a couple blocks down from his apartment.  
    Normally Cas wouldnt be turning to alcohol to solve his problems but  at this point  he felt  like a good couple  drink would do the trick.   He had only been inside the  small bar once or twice  and  since it was fairly early still it wasnt crowded just yet.  
    He  slip inside and made his way over to the bar where there was only one other person sitting at . Cas took a seat  at the other end where he felt he could drink in peace.  As he waited for his drink to serve he glanced around him.  
  It was low lite and music was playing low from the speakers that were set about the room.  
Cas happen to glanced over to the other man on the other end of the bar. He was hunched over  playing on his cell phone a half drunk beer in front of him.    
  From the little bit that Cas could see  the man was good looking but luckily before he  could get caught  staring  his drink was put I front of him.   " here you go  sugar  anything else I can get for you ?'  the bartender  asked  
 " No thank you"  Cas said raising the drink to his lips and he just happen to glance back over and was startled to find a pair  green eyes watching  him intently . The man  across the bar looked away quickly ..  
  Cas  looked down at his beer  wondering why his heart had suddenly picked up  in speed.  To try to resist the temptation to look back over at the stranger  again he pulled out his cell phone.  
    He discover he a couple text from his brother and one from  his sister .  Cas sigh and went to reply to the texts.   He looked up from his phone and glanced at the stranger again  finding the stranger  glancing at  him  both look away at the same time .  
 " should I say something ?" Cas wonder ? He normally wasn't one to  make the first move. But  maybe that what he needed . Cas  finished off his drink in two gulps and took a deep breath putting down his phone .  
 He turned into his seat  and took a deep breath to say something  he wasn't sure what he was going to say but that problem was taken care of when  he looked up and the green eyed stranger was  sitting right next to him  
  He looked just as nervous as Cas felt  the stranger spoke first holding out his hand .. " I am Dean " he said  Cas took his hand returning the shake feeling the touch throughout his whole  body .    
  " I am Castiel  but  everyone calls me Cas for short "  he replied .  Dean grinned  "  I don't  think  I have seen you in here before .. " he said   Cas sigh " yeah  well I  had a rough week " he  replied  
 " Well how about I get us another drink " Dean suggested Cas raised his eyes to meet  Dean's a smile on his face..  He nodded  " sounds good to me "  he replied  
*************************************  
     The next morning Cas rolled over as the sunlight pouring in from his window  hit  him in the eye. His head started pounding as soon as he moved. As he rolled over a arm came over his middle  pulling him back into a solid chest.  
 For the briefest second Cas panicked trying to  remember who was in his bed . But then last night came back to him . He turned his head slightly and once again he found himself staring in   pair of bright green eyes still filled with sleep.  
 " Morning " Dean  said softly watching  Cas carefully  as he though he wasn't sure   how Cas was going to react to finding him in his bed this morning. To be honest  this was new for Cas . He never brought strangers home from a bar .  
 But he couldnt pull  his gaze away from  Dean's  and he was uncomfortable like he thought the morning after would be. " Morning  " he said .." How is your head ?"  he asked earning a grin from Dean  
 " good considering  how is yours?" he asked  " I do have a headache but nothing a couple dozen cup of coffee won't cure " Cas replied Dean chuckled   "   a man after my own heart   " he said  
 Cas sat up " I can offer  you a cup or two  over breakfast " he said as he reached for his shirt. Dean sat up running a hand over his face.  Before reaching down and grabbing his pants from the floor and fishing for his phone.  
  One quick glance  had Dean sigh " I will have to take a rain check on that coffee  my brother needs me " he said as he stood up .  Cas couldnt help but  sneak a glance as Dean quickly dressed  
 Memories of last  came flooding back  the feeling of his body pressed up against his..  Cas took a deep break and  concentrated on dressing.    
    Once they were both dress Cas walked  Dean to the door  as  Dean slip on his jacket    . Cas was not sure what to say at this point  .  He thought Dean would just  give a  line and disappear  out the door.  
  But he did something that surprised him Dean reached out and pulled  Cas to him and before Cas could react  he was crushing his mouth against his.  It took a second for Cas's brain to catch up with what is going on. Dean was pulling back by the time he did  so Cas grab him by his jacket pulled him back for another kiss  
 " As much as I would like to continue this .. " Dean said grinning as Cas let him go . Cas nodded " have a good day " Cas said   Dean shot him a wink and a grin and left  down the stairs.  Cas watched and wonderful briefly if he would ever see Dean again . He sure hope he would .  
 *****************************  
  The week past  a lot more calmer than the week before  to which Cas was  very thankful  . But no matter what he did  his thoughts  reaming center around  Dean  .  He kicked  himself for not  getting his number or giving his number.  
    He thought he had felt connection with Dean and he hope Dean felt it too. So maybe that why he found himself  going back to that bar that next Friday . That why he took the same seat  he had before and order the same drink .  
 Looking around he didn't see  Dean  but it was still early  but the bar was a little more cowered  tonight  then last week.  He finished  his drink and order another one . The longer  he sat there the more foolish  he felt .  
 Maybe it had been all in his mind and Dean wouldn't be coming back to this bar . Maybe  he would never see Dean again . The thought  made Cas very sad for some reason . He hardly  knew the man .  
 After finishing his 2nd drink and being there for a good two hours  Cas sigh and stood up throwing money on the bar  to leave .   " Are you  going  somewhere so soon ?"  Cas 's head snapped up at the voice .  
     Dean was suddenly standing next to him with  a usual charming grin.  " I was "  Cas said   " thinking of calling it a early night " he said .. Dean chuckled "  Think I can  talk into  having a few drinks"  he said leaning  in Cas.. His gaze dropping to his lips  
 Cas's heart sped  up  and  reaming steady not backing  up .  " I think  I can stay  for a little while. "  he said earning another grin.  "Perfect "Dean said  ordering  two more drinks  
**********************************  
     "so did you go out tonight  looking for  me ? "  Dean asked as him and Cas laid in bed much later that night.  Cas rolled onto his stomach and cradle his head in his arms looking at Dean.  
  " Maybe " he said " or maybe I just really need a drink  " he said grinning  .. Dean laughed and  stretched   letting  a hand run  down his  chest and over his stomach..  Cas couldn't help but follow  the movement as his hand disappear underneath the sheets.  
  " I am sure drinking was the only on your mind "Dean said with a smirk.   Cas chuckled " So what about you ?"  What were you doing there?"  he asked as he allowed his own hand to slid over to Dean to replace Dean's hand .  
 Dean's eyes closed  as he  let out a deep breath . " I had plans to go there tonight anyways .. "  
he said a moan escaping as Cas began to move his hand. " but  I was hoping to see you "  he managed to get out as Cas squeeze.  
    Dean breathing became rapid as Cas kept going pushing Dean to the edge   . It was fascinating  to watch the emotions  play across his face.  Over the last few hours  they had talked more and found they had more in common .  
     It didn't take much more to send Dean over the edge  the sight was enough to drive Cas crazy  .  Reaching over  he grab a abandon t-shirt off the floor to clean up  before Dean was rolling over and pulling him into his arms with a yawn  
 It felt right  so right for being so new  so instead of analyze it Cas just relax into Dean's arm and let himself drift off  
**********************************  
 It became sort of a routine without either one of them saying .  Every Friday they find each other at the bar for drinks. Always ending up back at Cas' apartment  in his bed . Neither one push for  anything more  
  But after a couple weeks Cas began to wonder  if they could be more than Friday night drinks and Saturday mornings .  So gathering his courage Cas decided to ask Dean that tonight when he saw  him.  
 He walked into the  bar and went straight to the table that had become  their table  and order a drink while he waited.   He only had  drunken half of his beer when his phone lit up from a  incoming text .  
  When he looked and saw it was from Dean  his heart dropped  "Can't make it to the bar tonight have plans "   Cas didn't bother to respond  he sigh and took a swing of his drink. He suppose that he shouldn't have expected Dean to want to spend every weekend with him. They had never  really talked about it.      
    So   he left the bar shortly after that  heading back to his apartment trying not to think how lonely his bed would feel tonight .  He try to put that thought  out of his mind  and concentrate on what he needed to do this weekend.  
 He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that at first he didn't see someone leaning up against his door until  " Hey Cas "  He looked up surprised  seeing Dean  standing in front of him.  
    "Dean hey  what are you doing here  I thought you had plans for this evening  ?" he said  Dean grinned " I do " he said lifting up a couple bags of Chinese food.  " I thought  that maybe instead of drinks tonight we could do Chinese and watch some Netflix " he said .  
  "Of course if you don't want to " Dean said   Cas shook his head  "  No I do " Cas said pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. He stood aside and let Dean inside the apartment .  
    Much later as they lay stretched out on  the couch Cas's back pressed up against Dean's chest arms wrapped around Cas's body.   " you know  we can make this a regular thing " Dean said softly into  his Cas's ear  making him shiver .  
  "What ?" Cas asked  "This " Dean said as he lowered his head down kissing around Cas's ear causing a loan groan to escape from Cas's lip as his eyes closed and head fell back .  " you and me  ' he said gentle nipping  
 " tell  me you been thinking about as much as I have " he said . Dean hands skimmed under  Cas's shirt  " I have " Cas said as he wiggled his hips shifting . " I think about it every night when you're not here " he said  
  He tilted his head back where  he could find Dean's mouth in a heated kiss.   They both groaned  and soon Cas was shifting in Dean's arms  . Dean was already working on removing Cas's shirt.  
  "Well  we are going to work on that " Dean said as he freed  Cas from his shirt and  then rolled him over pinning underneath him on the couch.


End file.
